childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Keeping
Description Charles William James Keeping was born in Lambeth, London, in 1924. He grew up in an inner city environment of street markets and working horses that would inform his work his entire life. He served in the Royal Navy during World War Two, and after the war studied illustration and lithography at Regent Street Polytechnic. He worked as a cartoonist in the early 1950s, before establishing himself as an illustrator, mainly on historical and mythological adventure books by Rosemary Sutcliff, Henry Treece, and many others. He wrote and illustrated more than twenty picture books. He also illustrated adult books, including the complete works of Charles Dickens for the Folio Society. He died on 16 May 1988. Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. List of books As author/illustrator *''Black Dolly, Brockhampton Press, 1966 *Shaun and the Cart-Horse, Oxford University Press, 1966 *Charley, Charlotte and the Golden Canary, Oxford University Press, 1967 *The Christmas Story, BBC, 1968 *Alfie and the Ferryboat, Oxford University Press, 1968 *Tinker Tailor: Folk Song Tales, Brockhampton Press, 1968 *Joseph's Yard, Oxford University Press, 1969 *Through the Window, Oxford University Press, 1970 *The Garden Shed, Oxford University Press, 1971 *The Spider's Web, Oxford University Press, 1972 *The Nanny Goat and the Fierce Dog, Abelard-Schuman, 1973 *Richard, Oxford University Press, 1973 *Railway Passage, Oxford University Press, 1974 *Cockney Ding Dong, Kestrel Books, 1975 *Wasteground Circus, Oxford University Press, 1975 *Inter-City, Oxford University Press, 1977 *Miss Emily and the Bird of Make-Believe, Hutchinson, 1978 *River, Oxford University Press, 1978 *Willie's Fire Engine, Oxford University Press, 1980 *Sammy Streetsinger, Oxford University Press, 1984 *Adam and Paradise Island, Oxford University Press, 1989 As illustrator (selected) *Kevin Crossley-Holland **King Horn, Macmillan, 1965 **The Wildman, Deutsch, 1976 **Beowulf, Oxford University Press, 1982 *Leon Garfield and Edward Blishen **The God Beneath the Sea, Longman, 1970 **The Golden Shadow, Longman, 1973 *Leon Garfield **The Wedding Ghost, Oxford University Press, 1985 *Alan Garner **Elidor, Collins, 1965 *Roger Lancelyn Green **The Tale of Ancient Israel, Dent, 1969 *Walter Macken **Island of the Great Yellow Ox, Macmillan, 1966 **The Flight of the Doves, Macmillan, 1968 *Alfred Noyes **The Highwayman, Oxford University Press, 1981 *Richard Potts **An Owl for his Birthday, Lutterworth Press, 1966 **The Haunted Mine, Lutterworth Press, 1968 **A Boy and his Bike, Dennis Dobson, 1976 *Rosemary Sutcliff **The Silver Branch, Oxford University Press, 1957 **Warrior Scarlet, Oxford University Press, 1958 **The Lantern Bearers, Oxford University Press, 1959 **Knight's Fee, Oxford University Press, 1960 **Beowulf, Oxford University Press, 1962 **Dawn Wind, Oxford University Press, 1962 **Heroes and History, Batsford, 1965 **The Mark of the Horse Lord, Oxford University Press, 1965 **The Capricorn Bracelet, Oxford University Press, 1973 *Joan Tate **Jenny, Heinemann Educational Books, 1964 **The Next-Doors, Heinemann Educational Books, 1964 **Mrs Jenny, Heinemann Educational Books, 1966 *Alfred, Lord Tennyson **The Lady of Shalott, Oxford University Press, 1986 *Geoffrey Trease **Bent is the Bow, Nelson, 1965 **The Red Towers of Granada, Macmillan, 1966 *Henry Treece **Horned Helmet, Brockhampton Press, 1963 **The Children's Crusade, Longmans, Green, 1964 **The Last of the Vikings, Brockhampton Press, 1964 **Splintered Sword, Brockhampton Press, 1965 **The Dream-Time, Brockhampton Press, 1967 **Swords from the North, Pantheon Books, 1967 **The Invaders: Three Stories'', Brockhampton Press, 1972 External links *Wikipedia on Charles Keeping *The Keeping Gallery *The Keeping Gallery Blog Category:Authors Category:Illustrators